follow in my footsteps (but not all of them)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Oliver teaches his 7 year old son how to shoot a bow and arrow. Felicity is conflicted. One shot. FutureEstablished!Olicity


**A/N: Whoo! My 6 day break started today, and I have Daddy!Oliver fluff to start it off right. Not much to say about this one, I like it. I hope you guys like it too. Leave me some reviews! Please!**

* * *

"Okay, look, you hold it right here with one hand," Oliver gently moved his son's hand to hold the bow in the proper position, "And the other hand has to hold the string."

Seven-year-old Theo Queen stuck his tongue out, concentrating furiously as he tried to make sure his grip was 100% perfect.

Oliver watched as his son perfected the grip, recognizing the achievement with a wide grin.

"You got it!" Oliver ruffled Theo's bark blonde hair.

"Thanks, dad," Theo's smile was all Felicity.

"Now how about we try it out with an arrow?" Oliver suggested, procuring two arrows from the quiver strapped to his back.

"Yeah!" Theo exclaimed, reaching out to grab one of the green tipped arrows. Oliver shook his head.

"Hang on, buddy. Before you can shoot an arrow, you have to get to know it,"

Theo's brow furrowed, "What?"

"I know it sounds weird, but trust me. It'll make your shooting that much better," Oliver held out one arrow, and Theo took it, tentatively.

"Don't be afraid of it. That's the first thing. You can't hesitate when you're shooting."

"Oookkaaayyy," Theo drew out the word, looking at the arrow in his hand.

"Do you feel how heavy it is?" Oliver asked, twirling his own arrow in between his fingers.

"It's not that heavy, dad. Actually it's pretty light," Theo blew his hair out of his eyes, and twisted the arrow with his fingers.

"It's heavier than you think, Theo," Oliver said, a sad smile on his face.

Theo looked at his father, "Are you doing that thing that mom says you do?"

"What thing?" Oliver tilted his head.

"The thing where you get really philo-philosop—" Theo struggled to get the word out.

"Philosophical?" Oliver supplied.

"Yeah!" Theo pointed the arrow at his dad, "That's the word mom uses!"

Oliver sighed, "Your mom's probably right about that. But, I promise I won't get philosophical on you."

Theo shrugged, "Okay."

"Come on, let's show you how to shoot the arrow now," Oliver lifted his larger bow into the air, "I'm going to do it slowly, watch me."

In one fluid motion, Oliver lifted the bow, pulled is arm back and shot the arrow directly into the bull's-eye.

"Whoa! That was so cool, Dad!" Theo exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Oliver smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Thanks, buddy. I've had a lot of practice. One day you'll be just as good."

Theo, wide-eyed, nodded at the prospect of being as good as his dad, "Can I try now?"

"Of course! That's why we're out here!" Oliver took a step back as Theo lifted the bow, wobbling only slightly as he tried to balance himself.

Oliver watched his son's face crumble when the arrow missed the target completely.

"I'm no good," Theo mumbled, setting the bow on the floor. He dropped his skinny body to the ground and sat cross legged.

Oliver sat next to him, "That wasn't bad, Theo."

"Yeah, it was! Your arrow hit the middle! Mine didn't do that," Theo frowned, clearly unhappy at his perceived failure.

"Do you really think I hit the target on my first try?" Oliver laughed, "I was even worse than you think you are."

Theo picked his head up, "Really?"

Oliver grinned at the spark in his son's voice, "Yeah, really. I was terrible."

"How'd you get better?" Theo asked, eagerly, crawling over to sit in Oliver's lap.

"What does mom always tell Bea?" Oliver prompted.

"To stop wearing makeup?" Theo's face fell into a confused mask.

"Well that," Oliver shook his head, "But what about when Bea doesn't hit the note she wants on her guitar?"

"Practice makes perfect?"

"You got it. It's all about practice," Oliver tickled his son's sides, and laughed himself when Theo giggled.

"So all I hafta do is practice?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, you'll be amazing in no time," Oliver stood up, lifting Theo to his feet as well.

"I'm gonna practice all day! I wanna show mom when she gets home," Theo enthusiastically picked up his bow and shot another arrow.

Oliver leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone to take pictures, he was definitely going to be showing these to Felicity later.

* * *

"So Theo is really excited about his shooting lessons," Felicity said as she pulled her pajama top over her head.

"Yeah, he was a little discouraged in the beginning, but I gave him a little talk, and he's good," Oliver said, climbing into bed.

"Hmm," Felicity made a noise in the back of her throat as she rested her head against Oliver's bare chest.

"Hmm what?" Oliver asked, looking down at his wife.

"I'm just…you're not going to…I don't want him…this isn't a, a protégé type thing, is it?" Felicity finally asked.

"No," Oliver said, simply, "Felicity, it's not. I don't want any of them taking over as the Arrow. One day, when I'm too old, or too tired to be Starling City's superhero, the Arrow is just going to go into a peaceful retirement. I would never send any of them into that."

Felicity patted his chest, her hand eventually slowing down to trail one of his scars, "I know. I just wanted to make sure that you would never do that. Even though I know that the kids are your first priority. I just got worried when you said you wanted to teach Theo to shoot."

"I understand, Felicity. But I just wanted to have something that would be mine and Theo's alone. Something we could bond over. Something that I can look back at once he decides I'm not cool anymore."

Felicity smiled, "He's your son, your little mini-me. And he's got two sisters, you two are going to have to band together. He's never going to think you're uncool."

"I hope you're right," Oliver said, pulling the sheets closer to his and Felicity's bodies.

"I'm always right, and don't you forget it," Felicity laughed.

"Of course," he pressed a kiss to the top of Felicity's hair. Oliver fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
